It is known to provide a hybrid vehicle with an internal combustion engine for operation in conjunction with an electric traction motor. The internal combustion engine and the electric traction motor can operate independently of each other or together to increase the maximum torque output. One approach is to develop an integrated transmission in which the electric traction motor is incorporated into the transmission. However, a particular integrated transmission may not be suitable for all applications, requiring the development of an alternate transmission. It would be desirable, at least from a commercial perspective, to retain the option of using a conventional transmission (i.e. one which does not incorporate an integrated electric traction motor) in combination with a hybrid powerpack. This approach may prove problematic as conventional electric traction motors can be susceptible to damage when exposed to axial loading. A conventional transmission may, for example, generate axial loads due to changes in the fluid pressure within a torque converter at different operating speeds; or due to the front to back movement of an engine crank.
It is against this background that the present invention has been conceived. At least in certain embodiments, the present invention seeks to ameliorate or overcome at least some of the problems associated with known systems.